


Dancing Blue Lights

by unscheduledmakeouts



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unscheduledmakeouts/pseuds/unscheduledmakeouts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which neither of them can sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Blue Lights

The silence wakes Chris up.

He always hates waking up without Darren but it’s even more eerie at times like these, when he knows he shouldn’t be alone. He remembers going to sleep next to Darren, all warm and pliant and sated. Chris sits up and puts his palm on Darren’s side of the bed; it’s still warm.

The polished wood is cold under his bare feet as he walks downstairs, careful not to trip in the dark. He wraps his dressing gown tighter around himself as protection against the chilly atmosphere in the too-big house. He’s not thinking about where he’s going, he just stares sleepily ahead and lets his feet guide him up to the double doors in frosted glass.

On the other side of the doors it’s warmer and Chris lets his dressing gown fall open, his shoulders relaxing a little. He lets his gaze roam across the room, lingering on the spots of dancing blue light that are reflected by the water in the pool. The rythmic splashing is just white noise to him at first, but then he zones in on it and turns his head towards Darren’s shape as it plows through the water, the muscles in his back flexing beautifully. Chris stays where he is at first, not wanting to disturb him, and just watches for a while.

To Chris, it’s very soothing to watch Darren swim. Chris knows him; he’s a puppy, he bounces from place to place and, as hard-working as he is, sometimes he has problems focusing. When he swims, he’s told Chris, everything else disappears. The water blocks it out, along with the strain of the muscles and the well-practiced strokes and turns. Having the lives they do, it gets too much sometimes, Chris knows that well. He’s absolutely aware of the fact that this is one of Darren’s happy places.

His toes curl around the edge of the pool and meet the water. Darren’s on his way towards him and Chris is done watching, for now. A soft smile spreads on his lips as Darren, well aware of even the slightest change in this environment, slams his palms into the pool wall and lifs his head above the waterline. He smiles as their eyes lock together and pokes playfully at Chris’ feet.

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“I know,” Chris says, carefully maneuvering his body until he’s sitting down, legs in the water on either side of Darren’s shoulders. He hisses a little as his bare legs and ass meet the cold floor and Darren’s eyes darken a little, even though he sweetly keeps them on Chris’ face.

“Come here.”

Chris cups Darren’s jaw with one hand and his bicep with the other, feeling both of them flex as Darren lifts himself up enough to tilt his head back and meet Chris’ lips. It’s chaste, soft, a little wet. Chris can feel the water dripping from Darren’s curls and onto his hand.

“Join me? It’s nice in here,” Darren mumbles against his lips.

“Will you help me wash the chlorine out of my hair afterwards?”

“Always. Until the day I die, Colfer. And a couple of days after that, too.”

Chris smiles as warmth spreads in his chest and he slides both hands into Darren’s wet curls, kissing him deeper this time. Darren’s arms sneak around his lower back, gently pulling him into the water.

“Lose the gown.”

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”


End file.
